


So Many Possibilities

by Scriven



Category: Ambiguous References, Deltarune (Video Game), LISA (Video Games), Monster Hunter (Video Games), 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriven/pseuds/Scriven
Summary: One may come to know knowledge that paves the way for great acts and learn in those endeavors that such things are risky. One may even have the power to put that knowledge to the test only after a thorough plan has been devised.Jevil is not one for plans.





	So Many Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled - Jevil goes dimension jumping.

Freedom can lead to all kinds of dangerous temptations. 

Jevil wasn’t the kind of darkner to pay head to this silly notion for he knew the best of times lay in those temptations. Temptations such as the one that caressed the back of his mind, the little pinpricks of existence that lay among all the spinning. They were not like the louder shapes, the knockoff worlds that featured only the most minor differences. No these were beautiful little windows of alternatives that had his bells rattling. Timelines that split so dramatically they could hold any manner of configurations hardly recognisable to anyone of the original. They were also so far out of his reality that to move to one would be akin to leaping a gorge on a unicycle, a feat of pure reckless madness.

Jevil readied his unicycle and leaped.

Stars raced by his colourful self in blinding streaks of light while he spun into the great void. One entire second passed before he stopped dead in a wholly anticlimactic fashion. Cold grey stones lit by the warm orange glow of torchlight made up much of his vision. Jevil concluded he was staring at a floor, average stonework but the embroidered red carpet was a nice touch, seven out of ten. Panning upwards provided a feast for the eyes. Columns of exceptionally well-sculpted marble ran away into the dark of the ceiling alongside immense tapestries displaying idolized battles from a medieval age. Some twenty sided symmetrical shape spun soundlessly in the air above him which had him gazing into its slowly twirling form. 

Turning away from the shape, now named Agathur, Jevil looked to himself. Disappointingly he appeared as he always did, the consistency of his own body bringing down the mood a little. He really was underdressed for the place. Even the air was adorned with gorgeous melody and the sweet smell of incenses delectable to the mind. Another smell slid underneath the apple sweet clouds, one he knew was familiar. It smelt like...

Heroes.

Clicking mechanisms spun cooperatively within a distant wall to wrench open two massive slabs of decorated oak wood – oh it’s a door – revealing the ragtag group he had come to know very well over their two dozen battles. Except, to his extreme delight, they were quite a bit changed from their usual selves.

Per routine, Kris was first to pass the precipice of the doorway. Jevil took in his new look, amazed to be able to see their face for the first time in memory. Anticlimactically it was rather average beyond the defined lines and luscious dark hair. He wondered if his own Kris had the same perfect crimson eyes. Stripped off were the heavy armour pieces that usually dotted their body and in their stead, they brandished a fine blue tunic with ivory pants that failed to hide the new muscle definition they inexplicably had. Supposedly this Kris wasn’t a fan of plain steel as their sword had also been replaced, exchanged for a whip that rested on their belt. It exuded magical energy.

Ralsei followed in quickly after and similarly to Kris they had taken on a more intricate version of their standard fashion. Green still accounted for most of the colour but the long cloak they wore was now a shorter, emerald green tunic that slightly overhung his black shorts. Golden cuffs ended the sleeves just past the biceps. Dazzling patterns of light blue thread hemmed the edges of it while a crisp golden sash wrapped around the midsection and drooped just past his knees. Most noticeably he had traded in his face obscuring hat for a ribbon tied neatly around his hair, the dark green matching the outfit’s shade perfectly. Jevil appreciated the chance to better look upon the fluffy prince.

The opportunity did not last long as the final member of the heroic trio strode in with far greater elegance than he thought she could muster. Jevil had seen the endless patterns of the void and still Susie shocked him.

Formerly unkempt tattered hair was now painstakingly groomed into a smooth shoulder length stream, not a single kink to be seen and a fringe that did not conceal the piercing features of her face. Susie sported a high collared black jacket hemmed with gold and dotted with flashes of silver down the middle. A white cravat, intricately wrapped, hung around her neck. A silky black cape held together by a small silver chain ran the length of her shoulders to the ground, covering over most everything bar the open front. Black trouser pants absent of tears rounded out her bottom half, ending in boots several degrees fancier than her original ones. The axe remained her mainstay though this one was far more artisan, gilded in more gold and a shape that made it seem more like an ornament than a weapon. Susie one handed it with nary a tremor of movement.

Confidence poured off of them so clearly lesser fighters would surrender on the spot. Jevil relished the strength of the party like a fine wine. Surely a battle with them would make for good entertainment. Kris thought the same, unhooking the stowed whip from their belt. Jevil gave a curt bow.

“Shall we play, play?” Wisps of excitement danced across his mind, eager for the thrill.

“We’ll have no games. Only your death, monster.” Uncalled for really, he thought, not to mention he was fighting alongside monsters himself. Wait, Kris talked! The shock shot away as quickly as the tip of the whip cracked between his eyes, leaving a small scorch mark on his forehead. Such marksmanship demanded applause but his head was too busy rocking back and forth on its spring to coherently speak. Just as it came back to rest upon his neck Ralsei took a step forward, hands outstretched toward him with the outer fingers jutting upwards to mimic bull horns. 

Joyous laughter bubbled up Jevil’s throat, the fluffy marshmallow attacking anyone was a hilarious image. Though the thought was struck from him as a column of fire blasted upwards from the stone, immolating his entire self in a red-hot flame of magic power. Three flash cooked seconds dragged by before the flame evaporated into the air. 

*Smells like roasted clown

Last up to bat, perhaps literally, was the fancy Susie. Walking seemed beneath her as she was and so she moved towards him with a ghostlike quality, faster than his eye could catch, trailing fading shadows of herself before solidifying to his right. One swift upstroke collided with his chin to launch his head arcing into the air, body following a second behind like a dog running after its toy. Jevil achieved two seconds of air time, a new personal record, before crashing headfirst into the cold floor. Pain may very well have been an illusion of the mind to trap the weak but boy was he feeling sore.

Jevil readied his weapon for his turn only to have another whip strike send him sprawling, Kris having chosen not to grant him an action. Such cheating continued as Susie flung a glowing blue axe in an arc towards him, landing hard upon his prone frame. Jevil sprung back to standing in time to see Ralsei preparing another spell. A chill glided across his skin to gather above him, forming two dozen spikes of solid ice.

This high fashion realm was getting boring, he gets attacked, it hurts, rinse and repeat. So wishing to find another more entertaining place and definitely not in any way running away from the pointy sharp icicles, Jevil launched himself back into the void. The trio disappeared away, leaving him a spinning top falling from the table. Except there would be no floor, just an endless stack of tabletops leading downwards into infinity. 

Movement ceased completely as suddenly as before. Coarse sand spread out from him off into every direction. Jevil took in the feeling of true light caressing his face, blinked, then reviewed his surroundings. Sparse was a word that did the place little justice. Four things existed beyond himself within the sizzling desert: a dead tree, a large boulder, a totaled truck and a ramshackle bar. Practically spoiled for choice Jevil wondered over to the boulder to inspect it.

It was a standard boulder, completely above board.

Satisfied he moved onto the bar. Half a wooden roof remained atop the simple thing, stonework cracked and soiled by the desert winds. Pushing through the sagging wooden door revealed a partially stocked bar hosting several seats and naught much else. Jevil hopped onto a seat. The barkeep glanced vaguely at him, soon turning away to grab at an item beneath the countertop. After a moment he returned to Jevil to place a bottle of...something in front of him. Jevil procured a sip from the brown bottle and a spicy tang slapped him in the mouth, carrying with it a hint of sourness. His head swam for a brief moment, colours blurting around his eyes before it cleared. He loved it.

Playfully swinging his small legs on the stool he took account of the other patrons hanging around the dreary place. A blonde figure sat in a lone booth playing with his removed helmet. Another sat sprawled over an upturned table, apparently no one had bothered to clean up the unconscious drinker. Finally he set his eyes upon the trio occupying the stools at the far end of the bar, each staring downwards into whatever they seemed to have. 

Two wore ponchos - dark blue with brown stitching upon the smaller of them with the larger creature having donned a light purple one - while the last sported a dashing yellow jersey with green flowers dotted across it, almost like an off colour cheetah. They were incredibly familiar. Oh right, he thought, the heroes. All of them looked miserable.

Truly wonderful.

Ralsei somehow maintained a faulty smile yet the sadness was evident in his rounded eyes. Kris on the other hand seemed exhausted, having far shorter hair than usual; It partnered well with the grim look on their dirty face. Susie was even worse for wear with her hair parted messily in a meagre attempt to mask the bundle of bandages wrapped around the left eye. Curiosity dragged him closer to the group. Fluffy noticed him first or rather, was the only one interested in talking.

“O-oh hello there, do you need something?” Ralsei rotated on his stool to face him. New light faintly sparked in the prince’s eyes.

“Or perhaps, you’re a fan? I can sign something for you-oh erm, I'd need a pen though” After proffering nothing to the expectant prince Ralsei dropped their false cheer in favour of a neutral look. Kris rotated subtly towards them allowing Jevil to spot the lack of an arm from the left shoulder down.

“You don’t know about me” It was matter-of-factly instead of an actual question but Jevil gave a shake of his bouncy head regardless. Ralsei reformed their false mask of joy.

“A-ah well then, I’m the Prince of Tutorials. Ralsei hints that is” No response was given by the Jester, too busy laughing at the name, leading Ralsei’s eyes to sink a little and glance off to the side. Kris wriggled for some item under their poncho, producing a blue pill after several seconds. The formally frozen Susie animated at the sight of the blue orb. Kris moved to swallow it down only for the larger monster to wrestle their hand away from them. Susie held them there at the wrist but they didn’t drop the strange medicine. Jevil was distracted from his malicious laughter by the ongoing altercation.

“What the hell idiot, you promised you wouldn’t” Susie loomed over Kris giving off the same anger they usually brought though her eyes betrayed her act with the twinkle of genuine concern. Ralsei slumped his head down onto the bar with sand touched white hair spreading out over the surface like an old mop. Kris hesitated before dropping the pill to the floor. A few seconds more and the pair had moved to see why their friend was whimpering. More accurately, they were looking to the one who had caused it.

“You! What crap did you say to him huh? You begging for a fist to the face” Not particularly but Susie was up and primed to give it. Deja vu seemed like a relevant word before it was discarded, the concept a polar opposite to Jevil’s chaos guided way. Not wanting the early Christmas gift Jevil summoned up an attack spell ready for the fight. At least that was the plan until he discovered he couldn’t cast it. Surprisingly Susie didn’t rear back a fist for a strike.

Instead, she unsheathed a sleek looking axe.

Glinting in the pale light the axe appeared far more sword like than her original but still came off menacing all the same. Susie launched a barrage of wild strikes into him sending him reeling backward into a table. A follow-up came hot on the heels of the first attack, Kris riddling him with fist strikes as quick as a machine gun. Rapid fire blows break up any train of thought Jevil dared to grasp. One of the shifting blurs in his vision moved about streaking yellow as it went. Jevil swung a wild blow using the now equipped Devilsknife at the ambiguous shape. He caught purple instead.

“I believe in you two!” Ah it was Ralsei, now cheering on the others from the backline. In the corner of his clearing sight, a large hulking body came in through the bar door. Dark black was the cloak that covered most of the immense figure broken up only once on the chest with a small white spade symbol, similar to the red metal spades jutting out menacingly from the pads on either shoulder. Red covered the face as well in a skull-like mask. The new guest flinched on spotting the human of the group.

“Kris! Are you okay?" Jevil knew that voice. Susie did too by the way she tilted her head towards the new arrival.

“Lancer dammit come help us thrash this freak” Lancer. Small naive Lancer. Lancer the one who had barely a capable fighting speck in his body was now a 6’8 goliath clad in brutal looking armour. Beyond the depressing atmosphere of the world, the ragged and beaten looking doppelgangers of people he knew there was now this and in all honesty, it was too much to witness. Jevil happily decided that was enough of this particular variation and slipped back into the endless fall.

Quicker trips came and went. Visits brief to avoid repeats of the previous two and more beatings.

To his mad delight the next place he aligned to quickly revealed itself to solely contain Jevils acting as the other darkners and lightners, with fitting clothes for each one. Unfortunately, the levels of chaos were so great that the absence of order had it all seeming normal. Horrified by the lack of variety Jevil took off again with haste.

More worlds came and went. At once he was atop a mountain with the trio in fantastical garb and then he was a minuscule thing surrounded by bugs of strength and Gods made of dream light. Rumbling engines of war paraded in another, the air thick with piety and valour, the sense that there would never be peace again strangled out hope turning the sky a little more grey.

As it turned out, bouncing around strange wondrous realities could be a very taxing activity on the body. Thus a prolonged stay for rest was decided on the next jump. Warm damp air formed a thin layer of moisture over his skin. For the first time in several jumps there was some actual plant life around, lots of it actually, a jungle worth in fact. A life in darkness away from such bright green beauty left him slightly awestruck until a winged thing the size of a freight train roared lightning fast overhead, obliterating the exotic tree tops it clipped.

Draconic beast gone, Jevil sat back on a toppled tree log, guard up in case it chose to come back. Sleep crept up on him slowly, a first in so long a journey. He didn’t resist the pull for long. It didn’t last long either as a new rumbling shook the very earth underfoot. Another creature was incoming, large birds evacuating from its path. Jevil readied himself for the oncoming aggressor whatever it may be. Two dozen seconds later it burst out from the brush into the clearing. A two-legged mass of muscle, teeth and bright crimson scales roared out. Rage incarnate rushed overtop him, thick tail nearly sending him flying as it passed.

And there, like a joke on a cosmic scale only he would know, was Kris hanging onto its rugged back. Kris held on as it swayed violently to remove him. Small chunks of stone plinked off of his tough armour of spikes, steel and rouge scales. Whatever creature Kris rode upon passed halfway across the clearing only to turn back around, choosing to have its fight in the more open area of the forest that they resided within. Some more humanoid shapes came free of the shrubbery from where the first pair had emerged.

“A Palico could keep up better than you! C'mon we gotta help Kris thrash ugly” Purple tormentor Susie smashed through the quirky looking plant life in chase after the thing, a mixed look of bloodlust and delight plastered across her face. 

“It was a request to capture the Anjanath, a capture request Susie!” Ralsei tried desperately to keep pace, lugging some huge metal instrument behind him as he gave chase of his rogue teammate.

The so-called Anjanath continued to try to shake off Kris without leaving the rounded area of the clearing. One misstep on a loose scale cost Kris their footing, sending them careening over Susie’s head as she approached. Both party members looked towards the airborne Kris as they rolled down onto the ground, coming to a stop flat on their back.

“Kris! You still alive?” Arm shooting straight out towards the sky Kris threw them a thumbs up.

Ralsei managed to move past his shocked concern to start playing the strange instrument they hefted with puffed up cheeks of air, invigorating rhythms flowing concisely to bolster his friends. Susie’s aura swelled with strength as she began her charge towards the ferocious creature. Springing off a raised mound Susie spun into the air with her massive axe hammer carving a huge arc as she went. She caught it in the spine and used her momentum to pull herself aboard. Once again it started to thrash. 

Having recovered from being bodied to the floor Kris made to attack again, hand on his elongated iron blade. Jevil had taken to sitting by and watching the carnage unfold, enjoying the spectacular clash. Rather than use their sword, Kris opted for a large bug that seemingly vibrated with electricity. They sent the poor bug flying towards the head of the beast. It collided against its maw, spewing out a cloud of electrified air that stunned it for a second before Susie’s axe swing knocked it out of the paralysis.

Kris readied another but the Anjanath dipped down low, leaving the path clear for it to strike Susie instead. A look of pure surprise creased her features as she froze up mid-swing. Unable to grab a hold anymore she was launched upwards nearly eighteen metres high from the beast's powerful movement. Kris backed up from it, what could maybe have been a guilty expression tugging at their features. Without Jevil’s notice the fighting had gotten closer to him, angry Anjanath only a short distance away.  
Having broken free of the paralysis mid-air Susie opted for a plunging strike towards the beast's head, a cocky confidence in her form. It evaporated the moment the Anjanath shunted its body right and clear of the attack. Unfortunately for Jevil, the dodge left him the new target of the fast falling lizard. There was but a second of recognition before the hammer axe slammed down like a building collapsing, hitting so hard he was knocked clean from the dimension right into the next.

Groggily, Jevil recognized that he was surrounded by darkness, entirely reminiscent of his original world to the point where he wondered if he had been returned back to it. Unfortunately for him, his usual room wasn't so free of guests. A massive purple hand wrapped about his neck, not unlike a child grabbing a squeaky toy. Its sheer size led it to cover most of his upper body, scaly flesh effectively hiding his typical colours. Susie seemed undoubtedly responsible but the monster that currently held him was far larger standing at least 7ft 8. Her outfit resembled the original a lot save for more intricate patterns on her larger gold spikes and a new set of the pointy metal shapes across each knuckle, attached by black bands of fabric. 

Kris stood to her right, wearing a full plate set of the same armour they previously had, their small shoulder cover now a long cape full of expert artistry. They too stood larger than before. A blazing heart was etched into the chest plate. Ralsei peered around her left side, scarf embroidered with golden runes and eight small metal black stars hung from the underside of his hat all the way around his head. Small glyphs spread out around the harder material of his glasses. Susie opened her mouth, revealing a set of razor-sharp teeth.

“Time to die, clown”

*Jevil decided he hated Alternative Universes

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that was supposed to have been done on the 18th. See date above how that plan went. Basically, it's thinly veiled way to have the Deltarune crew in a bunch of different video game outfits. Save for the last universe which comes from a never fully realized AU from Undertale called Ultima that I considered that had all the regular characters but in far stronger forms.
> 
> Maybe it's a little bit about thrashing clowns too. 
> 
> Talking about clown thrashing I realized that Jevil might have had a quite a rough time throughout his little journey and now feel a little bad about it, sorry Jevil fans. As a little relevant side note, the dialogue for Jevil is purposefully limited because I have no idea how to write that character consistently so that's also why he may be a little out of character here. Oh and if there are any inaccuracies to the depicted game worlds let's just put it down to crossover wibbly wobbly dimension effects and not that I totally haven't played them recently.


End file.
